


Papa don't preach

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Because I think it's the cutest, F/M, He just wants to look out for El, Protective dad jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Hopper is just trying to look out for El. He never knew being the father of a teenage daughter would cause him such panic, but now Mike was in the picture...He was scared she won't want him anymore, not now she had Mike.





	Papa don't preach

**1986**

 

Hopper looked out the curtain casually, hoping they couldn't see him watching their every move. 

"Watch those hands, Wheeler." He mumbled to himself, watching Mike hug El goodbye as they stood on the porch after a date. They had been officially dating for almost two years now. But it only made Hopper more suspicious of Mike.

He was a good kid, Hopper knew that. But he also knew he was a 15 year old boy... It might have been a while since Hopper was that age but he knew what they thought about - at least what _he_ used to think about.

Since El was allowed back into society, Hopper had decided to buy a proper house in the suburbs. The only issue was that now she was closer to Mike, so he was almost always visiting or she would venture out on her own to meet him.

Hopper sighed as he saw Mike had taken hold of both of El's hands, intertwining their fingers. He saw the look on the teens' faces and knew that somehow this was more than just a high school crush. It frightened him a little how intense their relationship seemed to be at their young age. 

Hopper hadn't looked at anyone the way Mike looked at El since...well never. He didn't think he'd even looked at Sarah's mother the way that boy looked at El. And that's what terrified him. Surely they were too young...

Slowly the space had begun to close between them and Hopper took that as his cue to go open the front door.

Their lips were centimetres apart when Hopper appeared, causing them to jump apart. 

"I thought I heard voices." He said casually, acting like he hadn't been watching for the past five minutes.

"Uh, evening sir." Mike held out his hand for Hopper to shake, but the man simply stared at it, leaving Mike to awkwardly shove his hand in his pocket. He had gone from addressing Jim as "Hopper" to "sir" not long after he'd officially become El's boyfriend. 

Since that outburst back when El had returned, where Mike screamed, shouted and even hit Hopper, he had realised it was probably best to keep on his good side if Mike had any hope of dating his daughter.

El looked at Hopper. "Privacy?"

Hopper shook his head and leaned against the door frame. "Mr Wheeler doesn't mind. Do ya kid?"

"Uh..."

"Just carry on as if I wasn't here." Hopper smiled, a part of him enjoyed messing with the boy.  

Mike blushed and shuffled awkwardly on the spot. "I should... should probably go. Goodnight El." 

He never kissed her in front of Hopper, Mike quite liked being alive funnily enough.

The boy smiled at El and turned to leave but she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, causing Hopper to cough awkwardly. If Hopper was going to mess with her, then she would mess with him. "Goodnight Mike."

They watched the boy climb on his bike and cycle down the lamp lit street.

El turned on Hopper. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" He smirked, closing the door behind him.

"You're always interrupting us."

"Look kid, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm with Mike."

Hopper sighed. He didn't know how to explain it to her. 

"He'd never hurt me. Never."

"It's not that I'm worried about..." He sat down on the sofa, rubbing his forehead. "You're just... just growing up too quick." 

El sat down next to him and tilted her head. She always did that when she was unsure about something.

"You've always been independent but I've still been the one who's looked after you for almost three years. Soon you won't... won't need me anymore." He shook his head. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this." He laughed awkwardly.

"Why?"

He saw her expression and sighed, explaining what he meant.

"Since Sarah...." Hopper looked at El. He liked to think they would've been good friends. "Since Sarah passed, I never really had anyone to take care of. And I missed it. But then you came along and it was like, like I had a purpose again." 

She smiled at him and tucked her feet up, intently listening to him. 

"Now you have Mike and...one day, maybe he'll be the one providing for you, keeping you safe. You won't need me. But I'll... I'll still need you."

El kissed his bearded cheek. "You were there for me when it wasn't safe. When I couldn't have Mike. But I still need you because you make me feel safe. Mike also makes me feel safe but Mike can't make Eggos like you can."

Hopper laughed at her reasoning but it was enough. She might be growing up quickly, but she still had that childlike wonder that made him happy he decided to take her in. Sarah would've wanted it.


End file.
